


What Isn't There Shall Be Found

by RandyQueen



Series: Finding Shiro [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), BPL, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Clones, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How I Hope Season Six Will Go, Keeping Up With The Koganes, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Multilingual Lance, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Strategic lance, Swords, Wink wink nudge nudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: After Lance's conversation with Shiro in the hallway, doubts begin to rise. Plots are uncovered, Kuron is here to stay, and new positions are established.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Instagrammed Tumblr post by the_book_ squirrel about Lance and Kuron looking for Shiro and this fic was born.  
> This is how I would like season six to progress, but knowing the writes, NOPE
> 
> So, sit back, read, and hopefully enjoy.

Shiro’s words in the hallway unnerved Lance.

_“It’s like I’m not myself.”_

What was that supposed to mean? Lance sat in his chair on the bridge, hands steepled under his chin. He mulled over the words. Was he really Shiro? It made sense, with how he’s been acting.

Lance removed the thought from his mind. Did he try to believe that Shiro was a clone? There was no way. He stretched, standing up. Instead of what he originally came here for (looking at battle strategies) he thought about the past few days.

He walked out of the room and straight into Shiro. He sputtered an apology.

“Just don’t do it again,” Shiro said. He walked past.

Lance hung his head. The theory seemed better and better the more he thought.

“Lance, wait,” Shiro called.

Lance spun on the spot. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro looked conflicted. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Lance waved the apology away. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not,” Shiro stated.

“Okay.”

Shiro had the conflicted look on his face again. “I-I think I need to tell you something.”

Lance nodded. “Lay it on me.”

“Remember how I said that I don't feel like myself? I don’t think that I am,” Shiro rushed out.

“Yeah,” Lance trailed off, the idea from earlier coming back.

Shiro crossed his arms. “There are moments where I draw blanks. I have black spots in my memories.”

“I may have a theory,” Lance said carefully. Shiro looked at him with curiosity.

“I think that you may be a clone?” Lance said it like a question.

Shiro looked thoughtful. “We can sure use that. I think that may be our best option.”

Lance clapped his hands. “So, clones. Who knew?”

Shiro gave him the ‘disappointed dad’ look.

“Okay, okay,” Lance said, “that may have been too soon, but we’ll find this out.”

“Let’s not tell the others until we are sure,” Shiro said.

Lance nodded in agreement.

“So,” Shiro uncrossed his arms, “where to first?”

“Where I first noticed this all: the Black Lion.”

  
Shiro sat in Black’s pilot chair. “And what are to accomplish here?”

Lance leaned against the back of the chair. “You remember when we all used our bayards against that plant thing?” Shiro hums in acknowledgment. Lance continued. “Well, you, or not-you, appeared and tried to tell me something. If you truly are a clone, then he will know and can confirm it for us.”

“Sounds solid, but how are we going to do that?” Shiro asked.

“That is where you come in,” Lance announced. “You still have a connection to Black, even if you are a clone. You’ll be able to go to the Astral Plane and, in theory, take me as well if I were to concentrate in Black alongside you.”

“You really thought about this,” Shiro commented.

Lance shrugged. “Not really. When you told me that you didn’t feel like yourself, that when I started.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, reaching for the controls. “Let’s do this.” He closed his eyes.

Lance followed suit and was pulled into a starry purplish place. He looked around, not seeing Shrio. He noticed that he seemed transparent.

“Shiro?” He called, his voice echoing.

“Lance?” Echoed throughout the plane.

“Shiro!” Lance repeated.

“Where are you?” Shiro's voice sounded from all around.

“Here, with you, like we planned,” Lance answered. He started to turn in a circle, keeping an eye out for Shiro.

“That’s not me,” Shiro said. “He’s a clone.”

“We figured that out,” Lance admitted. “Good to have it confirmed.”

“We?” Shiro asked. “Is the team with you?”

“No,” Lance said, “I’m with your clone only. He confronted me about not being you.”

“Listen,” Shiro said with urgency, “I’m in a Galra base with that Haggar controls. Kuron knows where it is. We have a connection.”

“Kuron?”

“The clone. Where I am is in his head,” Shiro clarified.

Lance nodded, then remembered that Shiro most likely couldn’t see him. “I’ll tell him.”

“Save you later,” Lance said before he was back in the Black Lion with Shi- Kuron.

Kuron let out a gasp, his eyes opening. “What happened?”

“Shiro confirmed that you are indeed a clone,” Lance said, “and that you are called Kuron, and the answer to where Shiro is is in your head.”

“What?” Kuron looked confused.

“You, Kuron, are a clone, and know where Shiro is inside your head,” Lance simplified.

Kuron shook his head. “Kuron, huh? I like it.” He faced Lance. “How are we to get the location out of my noggin?”

Lance thought for a moment and it came to him. “I have an idea.”

  
Lance never thought that they would use it again. The memory extractor wasn’t something to mess with.

Kuron looked at skeptically. “The memory extractor?”

“Yeah,” Lance leaned against it. “We don’t know if it would have worked completely with Sendak, but I feel that it will work on you, a willing person.”

Kuron looked sheepish. “Huh, Sendak,” he said, running his hand through his hair.

“What?” Lance asked.

“He somehow got into my-his mind and I-he may have, sort of, kinda, launched him into space?” Kuron grimace.

Lance could only stare in shock. “Shiro launched Sendak into space?” He mumbled to himself in disbelief.

“Nevermind that, I think that it would work on you like it did with King Alfor,” Lance explained. “You’ll just need to get in, and I can do the rest.”

Kuron nodded and stepped into the Cryopod. “Please don’t kill me, because if I don’t live, I will find a way to come back and kill you.”

Lance laughed. “I’m like, eighty-nine percent sure this will work.”

“And the other eleven?” Kuron sassed.

“Hopefully it won’t come to that.” With that, Lance closed the pod. Kuron fell into a sleep-state.

Lance placed the extractors on the glass and booted the memory extractor. He stood and waited. In a moment of surprise, the machine finished quickly. He removed the extractors and opened the pod.

Kuron fell forward, Lance struggling a bit to hold him up.

“How long was I in?” Kuron asked.

“A few minutes,” Lance answered.

“That was way quicker than Sendak.”

“Willing to do it must be the key to it.” Lance helped Kuron steady.

“I guess it’s time to search through my head,” Kuron joked.

Lance pulled up each memory on a holopad that he swiped from Pidge. “Looks like Haggar didn’t mess around,” Lance said as he swiped through the first few memories. “She has memories all the way to childhood.”

“Really?” Kuron asked. He looked over Lance’s shoulder.

“Mmhm. Let’s see, Garrison; Garrison; aww, young Keith, cute; Kerberos; saving Matt; Gladiator arena,” Lance felt the tension in the room and quickly switched to the next memory. “Stealing the escape pod; landing on Earth; Voltron; Battles.”

Finally, Lance landed on the last battle with Zarkon. “Here we go.” He and Kuron watched as Haggar took him to a base on a planet with Shiro. “That must be where Shiro is.”

Kuron agreed. “We should cross-reference it with the map.”

Lance pulled up the planet diagnostics and input it to the map. “Looks like Honvaris, taken over by the Galra years ago, now is deserted. Makes sense. Somewhere no one would think to look.”

“Want to check it out?” Kuron asked, a smirk on his face.

“You bet your ass I do,” Lance said. He waited for the “Language” from him before he remembered that this was Kuron. “Let’s go, Kuron.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Kuron take off to Honvaris to look for Shiro, the team is worried, and Lance gets praised

Sneaking out with the Black Lion was easier than expected. Lance figured that no one was paying attention.

Kuron was in the pilot seat, guiding them to Honvaris. Surprisingly, Honvaris was a small planet that looked like a reverse Earth. Green water, blue clouds, and a white sandy ground. It was pretty easy to spot the abandoned Galra Base with its black and glowing purple accents.

Kuron landed Black down a far distance away. Lance could feel her anticipation to be reunited with Shiro. Lance and Kuron exited the Black Lion.

“We’ll just walk to the base, sneak in, and more than likely fight some Galra. Then find and rescue Shiro,” Lance directed. Kuron nodded.

While the element of surprise may not be on their side (landing the _Black_ Lion in the middle of _white_ sand was probably not a good idea, but that’s all there was), Lance regretted having to land as far away as they did. By the time they got to the base, Lance could feel the beginnings of sore legs.

Kuron activated his arm and stuck his hand through the door to open it.

“I don’t think Shiro could have come up with that,” Lance said.

Kuron looked pleased. “Since we have established that I am not Shiro, I had to differentiate us somehow.”

“True,” was all Lance could say.

They stepped through the door. Kuron lead them since he had been here before.

“It’s a little hazy, but I’m about sixty-eight percent sure this is the way,” Kuron said, which didn’t assure Lance. He still followed anyway.

Along the way, they ran into some guards. No surprise there.

Kuron grinned at Lance. “You get left, I get right.”

Lance went left, shooting at the guards. Kuron lit his hand and went in.

Lance switched to his sword when he realized that he was slowly being overwhelmed. Thanks to his recent obsession with training, he was able to take down the rest of the guards; although he managed to get hit in the side with a beam.

Kuron also was done on his side and turned to Lance, his left shoulder bleeding. “Holy shit, is that a sword?”

Lance blinked at the unusual curse coming from someone with Shiro’s face and voice. “Yeah, I recently unlocked it. Allura says that it’s an Altean broadsword.”

“Cool,” Kuro said. “I believe it’s this way.” Lance followed.

 

A few more turns and unconscious guards, they made it to a locked door. Kuron, once again, put his hand through the door. “That is very useful,” Lance commented.

The room was dark and cold. Lance shivered. “This is, like, horror movie creepy.”

“Agreed.” Kuron steadily moved through the room, his hand casting a purple glow. His hand passed near the wall and the lights turned on.

Along the walls were vats of liquid. Lance and Kuron looked at each other. “I don’t like this one bit.”

Lance had to agree with him. “I am kind of regretting not bringing the team.” Kuron nodded.

Lance looked at the vats. He could see shadows if he looked closer. “I think I found Shiro.”

Kuron stood next to him, Shiro’s face on the other side of the glass. “I can’t- I-” Words failed him, Lance could tell.

“Yeah, buddy, me too.”

 

Releasing Shiro was easy. All they had to do was press a button and the liquid drained and Shiro fell out. Getting Shiro to the Black Lion, that was harder. Between Lance and Kuron’s injuries, it was difficult to carry Shiro. They managed though.

Lance could feel Black’s excitement at finally having her Paladin back. Since Kuron injured his shoulder, Lance had piloted Black back to the Castleship. Sure, Lance had difficulty with Black since she wanted Shiro to pilot her.

Kuron watched over Shiro. Lance thought it was weird to see two Shiro's.

Soon enough, Shiro woke. “Lance?”

Lance put Black on autopilot and turned to the pair. “Shiro, my man, you’re up!”

Shiro sat up, looking at Kuron. “Hello,” He said, perplexed. Kuron mimicked him.

Lance shook his head. “Shiro meet Kuron, your clone!”

Shiro looked skeptically at Kuron. “So, you’re a good guy?”

“Well, I was made to slowly bring Voltron down from the inside,” Kuron shrugged, “but I have yet to do that and saved your ass.”

Lance faked a cough to cover the laugh that came out. Judging by Shiro’s look at him, he didn’t do a good job at it. He spoke of another theory he had. “I’m guessing that when Haggar created Kuron she put too much of Shiro’s personality into Kuron’s brain. This made Kuron reach out after the mean bits.”

Kuron looked down. “I’m sorry, Lance.”

“Don’t worry,” Lance dismissed. “Iverson was worse.”

“True, so true,” Kuron agreed.

“This is weird,” Shiro admitted.

“Oh yeah.”

“Totally.”

 

Soon the Castleship was in view.

Lance fidgeted in the pilot’s seat. “I realized that we didn’t tell the team that we went out,” he told Kuron.

Kuron groaned and Shiro put his head in his hand.

“We are in so much trouble,” Kuron said.

“Hopefully, when they see Shiro alive and well, they would forgive us,” Lance tried to assure himself.

Shiro raised his head up and leveled Lance with a look. “They thought Kuron was me the entire time, so they most likely would freak out.”

Lance let out a low groan. “We are so dead.”

Lance landed Black in her hangar. He stood and turned to Kuron and Shiro. “I’ll go out there first and try to explain things.”

He stepped out of Black and faced the team. They all held various levels of concern, worry, and anger.

Hunk exploded first. “Where were you?”

Pidge went next. “Where is Shiro?"

Allura’s stern expression scared Lance the most. “Why was the Black Lion, you, and Shiro missing?”

Lance stood straighter. “I left with him to find something.” 

“Be more specific, Lance,” Allura commanded.

Lance turned back to Black. “You can come out now, they wouldn’t believe me if I told them.” 

Kuron came down first. Exclamations of shock escaped the team when they saw the blood on Kuron’s shoulder.

“What happened to trying to explain things?” Kuron asked, raising an eyebrow at Lance.

“I didn’t realize how hard it would be,” Lance said.

“Hey, yo, Shiro!” Kuron called. “You can come out now.”

Lance was trying to be not amused at the confused looks the team shot Kuron. He failed when Shiro walked down Black’s ramp.

“Hey,” Shiro said.

The team reached for their bayards. Shiro's face scrunched up in confusion.

“Wait!” Lance called. “Please don’t hurt them.”

“Why not?” Allura asked.

“Because this,” Lance pointed at Shiro, “is the real Shiro and he is Kuron, Shiro’s clone,” Lance finished with a wave to Kuron.

“Clone?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Kuron waved. “Been with you since Black found me, starving in space.”

The silence was thick. Lance felt suffocated. He stepped up. “I guess I should explain what happened.”

Lance launched into his story about his theories and what happened on Honvaris. The team was hooked on every detail. Pidge asked how he knew to work the memory extractor; Allura told him that they all should have helped.

“Lance was awesome!” Kuron said. “He was calm and collected the entire time. He took down so many droids with his sword. He came up with the plans and piloted Black while I watched over Shiro.”

Lance flushed at the praise. “You helped,” he protested weakly.

“Nonsense,” Shiro said. “You did great things today. You came up with everything and rescued me.”

Lance bit his lip. “Okay, thank you.”

“Wait, so Kuron is good?” Hunk asked.

“I would like to say that I am a hundred percent a good guy, but I don’t know what Haggar did to me,” Kuron answered, looking conflicted. “If it is too much of a problem with me and Shiro, then I can leave.”

Lance turned to him sharply. “You have proven that you are good. If Haggar tries something, we can fight it. You are to stay.”

“But-” Kuron started.

“No buts, you are to stay here. If you are worried about the whole ‘I look exactly like Shiro, it would be confusing’ thing, there is a such thing as twins,” Lance cut in.

Lance could tell that Kuron was still skeptical. But before he could tell Kuron otherwise, Shiro spoke.

“I’ve always wanted a twin.” Shiro shrugged. Kuron gazed at Shiro with awe.

“That could work for us,” Pidge said.

Allura and Hunk nodded. “I say that we watch a movie to celebrate this,” Hunk said.

Everyone glanced at each other before running to the movie room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks with Shiro, Keith visits with Krolia, and training

Throughout the movie, Lance kept glancing at Shiro. Shiro was blankly staring at the screen. When the movie finished and everyone but Shiro left, Lance sat next to him.

“How are you doing?” Lance asked.

Shiro closed his eyes. “I’m fine.”

Lance said nothing at first, then: “Listen, when you told me to look in Kuron’s head for where you were, I saw everything.”

Shiro hunched over slowly. “I guessed that.”

Lance slowly put his hand near Shiro’s shoulder. “Is it okay for me to put my hand on your shoulder?” Lance asked. Shiro nodded and Lance set his hand down. Shiro leaned into it.

“If you ever need anything, I will help you,” Lance said softly. “If you need a shoulder, I’m here. We can keep this between us, okay?”

“Thanks,” Shiro said. 

 

Kuron and Shiro were put into a Cryopod. Kuron for his shoulder injury, Shiro for his time in captivity. Lance decided to not go into a pod and just bandage his side.

Allura stood in front of the pod. Everyone else was scattered around. 

“Do you really think that he can be trusted?” She asked.

Lance nodded. “Yeah. Instead of keeping it to himself, Kuron told me that he didn’t feel like he was Shiro. He helped us get Shiro back.”

Allura crossed her arms and frowned. “But what if Haggar planned this?”

“We just have to trust him,” Lance said.

Allura nodded, distracted.

“Why don’t you go to bed?” Lance suggested.

She agreed and soon left.

Lance messed around on his holopad. A notification popped up. He clicked on it to see that it was a message from Keith.

**_Samurai_ **

_ Hey, think I could stay for a few quintants? _

**_Sharpshooter_ **

_ Of course! _

**_Samurai_ **

_ I also have someone with me. Is it okay that they can stay too? _

Lance looked at Coran. “Hey, Coran, Keith needs to stay for a few quintants and he has someone with him. Is it okay for both of them to stay?”

Coran thought for a second. “I don’t see why not.”

Lance went back to the holopad.

**_Sharpshooter_ **

_ Yeah, it’s fine _

**_Samurai_ **

_ Thanks, see you in a few hours _

**_Sharpshooter_ **

_ See you _

Lance set his holopad down as Kuron’s pod beeped. He stood in front of the pod ready to catch Kuron.

Lance grunted under the weight. “Let’s not make this happen too often,” he joked.

Kuron chuckled. “Let’s.”

“Just to let you know, Keith is going to be here soon.”

“Keith?” Kuron said. “Does he know?”

“Not yet,” Lance said vaguely.

“You’ll be the one to explain.”

“Noted.”

 

Two and a half hours later, Shiro was out of his pod. The team sat at the kitchen table eating something Hunk whipped up.

Lance cleared his throat. “Keith will be visiting soon.”

“Did he say why?” Pidge asked.

“No, but he will have a guest with him,” Lance said.

“Do you know who they are?” Hunk asked.

“Nope, but it’s Keith and I trust what he says.” Lance ate another bite.

Shiro looked confused, but Lance cast it away since the Castleship alerted them to someone docking. 

Everyone jumped and ran to the hangar. Keith walked out of the Galra pod. Lance was the first one to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“We missed you man,” Lance said when he let go. The others scrambled to hug him, excluding Kuron.

“Shiro?” Keith asked, hurt on his face.

Kuron opened his mouth, but Shiro walked in before he could speak.

Keith’s hand went to his blade in an instant.

Shiro looked at him. “What are you wearing?"

Lance and Kuron laughed. “Keith,” Lance said, swinging an arm over Kuron’s shoulder, “meet Kuron, Shiro’s now twin brother.”

Keith blinked. “What?”

“I’m Shiro’s clone,” Kuron said.

Keith let out a breath. “Clones are real now?”

“Yup,” Lance answered.

By then the female Blade had stepped out. “Hello,” she said.

“Hi,” Lance said, removing his arm from Kuron’s shoulder. “I’m Lance, the Paladin of the Red Lion.” He waved.

“Krolia of the Blade of Marmora,” she replied in kind.

Everyone followed his example.

“Princess of Allura, Paladin of the Blue Lion.”   


“Hunk of Yellow.”   


“Pidge of Green.”

Shiro shook his head. “A lot had changed since I’ve been gone, hasn’t it?”

Lance cursed. “Shiro, I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro said, his eyes betraying his calm.

“If you say so,” Lance said.

“Where’s Lotor?” Keith asked.

“Sulking somewhere,” Pidge said.

“Lotor?” Shiro asked.

“Zarkon’s son,” Kuron provided. “Oh, Zarkon’s dead by the way.”

Shiro nodded, troubled.

“Guys,” Keith said, “Krolia is my mother.”

Lance gasped. “Really? You found her!”

Keith had a small smile on his face. “Yeah, Kolivan sent me on a mission to extract her.”

“Glad you found her.” Lance was honest. Sure he missed his family, but Keith never knew his.

Lotor entered the room. “Hello, Paladins and Krolia.”

His eyes swept across the room and stopped on Shiro and Kuron. “What happened here?”

“Cloning,” was the short answer that came from the group.

“Emperor Lotor,” Krolia spoke, “it’s been awhile. How is Axca?”

Lotor looked down. “I do not know, my Generals had overthrown me and they showed up at the Kral Zera with Haggar, but that was the last I heard of them.”

“How do you know Lotor?” Allura asked.

“The Blades have been working with Lotor for a time. One of our members, Axca, was working with them,” Krolia explained. “She is also-” she faltered for a second. “She is my daughter and Keith’s twin,” she admitted, eyes downcast. The team was surprised.

Keith’s mouth opened and closed in shock. “I think I need to rest and think for a bit.” No one stopped Keith from leaving. 

Krolia seemed that she wanted to follow, but Lance stopped her. “He needs time to think,” he said.

“Of course,” she said, head bowed.

Allura stepped forward. “Let me show you to your room.”

 

When they left, Pidge and Hunk did as well. Kuron, Lance, and Shiro were the last ones in the hangar.

“So,” Lance said.

“So,” Kuron and Shiro repeated at the same time.

“Okay, freaky twin moment.” Lance waved his arms.

Kuron rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s a lot that just went on.”

“You say that again,” Lance snorted.

“What happened when I was gone?” Shiro asked.

Kuron and Lance launched into a quick rundown of what happened.  Lance decided that Shiro needed a good surprise, so he left out the part of reuniting with the Holts.

Shiro narrowed his eyes in confusion. “So, Keith led the team, badly from what Lance says, then he left to join the Blade of Marmora when Kuron came on and there was a lion switch?” 

“Yeah. Blue kicked me out, and Allura became her Paladin, and I went to Red,” Lance said.

“If I was Black, I would have chosen Allura as the Black Paladin,” Shiro confessed. “No offense, Kuron.”

“None taken, I kind of wished that happened to.” Kuron leaned against the Galra ship.

Lance stood from where he sat on the ground. “It would have made more sense,” Lance agreed. “Well, I’m going to train for a bit and then head to be, so if you two need me, you’ll know where I’ll be.”

  
  


Lance was proud that he was at level fifteen on the training deck. He recently had taken to training more since decided that he needed to be ready for anything.

He willed his bayard to transform into the Altean sword. He called for the Gladiator to attack. The Gladiator and him circled for a few seconds. Lance refused to be the first to hit.

The Gladiator surged forward, swinging wide. Lance rolled to the side and swung at the Gladiators legs. The Gladiator jumped backward. Lance stood, twirling his sword.

Lance charged, twisting his body to the left to dodge where the Gladiator stabbed. His arm swung down and sliced through the Gladiator.

“End training sequence,” Lance said, breathing heavily. 

“That was good.”

Lance turned to see Krolia leaning against the wall. “Thank you.”

“But you don’t have good form.” Krolia pushed herself off the wall and stalked towards him. “I can help you if you want.”

“No, thank you,” Lance rejected her offer. “I’m more of a long-distance fighter.”

“Then why do you have a sword?” Krolia raised an eyebrow; a striking resemblance of Keith.

Lance shrugged. “Don’t know. Allura said that I have greatness within, whatever that means.”

Krolia regarded him for a moment. “It was you that figured out the Kuron/Shiro ordeal, was it?” She must have found out.

“Yeah, but-” Krolia cut him off.

“Then you do have a greatness,” She said firmly. “What you did was brave and required a lot of thought, which you put in. You made the plan and you executed it better than I would have expected from some of the members of the Blade.”

Lance didn’t know how to react. “I, uh, thank you,” he managed to say.

“Your reflexes are good, all that needs work is your form.” With that statement, she left the training room.

Lance wasn’t sure how to feel about the conversation. On one hand, she was a total stranger. On the other, she was Keith’s mom. He just didn’t want to know how family dinners went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuron apologizes again, Keith learns about Lance’s new bayard form, and a meeting

Shortly after Krolia left, Lance decided that it was time to end his training and to find something to snack on from the kitchen. His side had begun to bother him. Thank whoever for Altean painkillers. 

Lance walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight that greeted him. Shiro or Kuron had their arms full of food and a couple of drinks. They stood still and stared at Lance like a kid with their hand caught in a cookie jar.

“Hey,” They said, dragging the ‘e’ out.

“Hi.” Lance moved to the pantry-like space to pull out a couple of protein substitute bars Hunk had made. “Which are you?” He leaned against the counter.

“Kuron,” he said. Kuron dropped the food and drinks on the table and took a seat.

“Why do you look like you are preparing for the apocalypse?” Lance asked.

Kuron rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. “I haven’t eaten all quintant.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “You need to take better care of yourself,” he scolded. “You should have at least eaten when we were at dinner.”

“I wasn’t hungry then!” Kuron tried to excuse.

“No excuses,” Lance reprimanded. 

“Sorry, mom,” Kuron muttered, playing the scolded child.

“I swear,” Lance said. They laughed a bit.

“So,” Kuron starts, “where were you this late?”

“Other than raiding the kitchen? I was doing some training before I went to bed,” Lance said with a shoulder roll.

“With the sword?”

“Yeah.”

Kuron sat up. “When did you unlock it?”

Now Lance was sheepish. “I went to train after you yelled at me,” he admitted.

“I’m really sorry about that,” Kuron said.

“It’s fine, besides, you already apologized.” Lance waved it off.

“Still,” Kuron said.

“Seriously,” Lance reassured. “It’s okay.”

Keith entered the kitchen in normal clothes. He made a beeline for the pantry next to Lance.

“Kuron, here,” Kuron said. “Just thought that you know.”

Keith nodded, grabbing a bag of something that could pass as chips. “Thanks.”

Keith settled next to Lance. “So what were y’all talking about before I came in?”

“Lance’s sword,” Kuron stated. Keith choked on a chip, a red hue appearing on his face.

Lance flushed as he realized how it sounded. “I recently unlocked a sword in my bayard,” Lance rushed to correct.

Keith inhaled after he managed to dislodge the chip. “Thanks for clearing that up.”

Kuron ignored Keith’s statement and launched into a play-by-play story of how they rescued Shiro. 

Keith turned to Lance. “Can I see it?” He asked with excitement.

Lance blanked for a tick. “Huh?”

“Your sword,” Keith clarified.

Lance blushed. “Oh, yeah, of course.” Lance stepped a little to the side to wield his sword.

Keith’s eyes roamed over it, taking in every detail. “What type of sword is this?”

“Allura said that it’s an Altean broadsword,” Lance answered.

“Altean?” Keith’s eyes lit up with curiosity.

“Apparently her father used one just like this one,” Lance said.

Keith tilted his head. “Do you think that the past Paladin weapons are still in the bayards and that your sword was once Alfor’s?”

“That would make some sense,” Lance agreed, “but was Alfor ever a long-range fighter?”

“Well, maybe the bayard needs specific traits to allow the Paladin to use certain weapons. Kind of like the how lions choose their Paladins,” Keith elaborated. 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, that would make sense. Maybe Allura or Pidge would have a more in-depth insight.”

“They most likely would know,” Keith agreed. “I’m heading to bed, so night y’all.”

“Night,” Lance and Kuron choused. Keith left with a small wave.

Lance spun to sit at the table. Kuron gave him a knowing look.

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

Kuron gathered his things and said, “nothing,” as he bid Lance a goodnight before he left.

Lance sighed, finished his protein bars, and went to bed.   
  


Lance woke up to a knock on his door. He got up, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t expect Lotor on the other side of the door.

“Lance,” Lotor greeted.

“Uh, hey Lotor,” Lance replied.

“Allura wishes to see us on the bridge,” Lotor informs him before pivoting on one foot and walking away with his hands clasped around his back.

Lance tried to process what happened. Instead, he shook his head and got dressed. Since Allure didn't call for the meeting on the overhead, Lance wore his regular clothes.

The team was already on the bridge when he got there. There was tiredness on Hunk and Pushes faces. Kuron stood off to the side with Keith and Krolia.

“Now that Lance is here, I feel as if I should formally greet you, since it was not as  _ formal _ ,” Allies said with a glance to Kuron, “because of Shiro being found.” Kuron shifted. 

“I am Princess Allura and I welcome you two on board, Krolian and Kuron,” she announced, standing tall.

“I thank you for your hospitality, Princess,” Krolia said.

Kuron stood a bit taller and said, “Thank you, Princess.”

“Now to other matters,” Allura turned to Shiro. “We all are going to give you a longer story about what has happened in your absence, and Lance is to retell what has happened prior to finding out about Haggar’s plan.”

So everyone launches into the story of what happened. Hunk and Pidge, despite being tired, show the most enthusiasm in their parts of the story.

Lance noticed that Keith sat by himself and wasn't talking. He stood up quietly and polped next to him.

“How are you doing?” Lance asked.

Keith startled a bit. “I really don't know. I just met my mother a few quintants ago, Shiro turned out to be not Shiro and was actually Kuron, and now I have a twin sister that has tried to hurt us multiple times, who is actually on a mission from the Blade; I have no idea how to feel.”

“Makes sense,” Lance said. “Kuron came to me when he noticed something was off with himself. Before that, I had noticed some differences in the two.” Lance gestured between Kuron and Shiro. “Kuron is trying to differentiate from Shiro. He hasn't gotten on to anyone about profanity and used it himself, and stabbed his hand through doors to open them.”

Keith regarded to two quietly. “How can you tell which is which?”

“Kuron doesn't have the same posture as Shiro. Also, his hair is different. Kuron has a different speech pattern as well; he's more open too.” Lance shrugged.

“It's just weird to see two of them,” Keith said.

“I understand,” Lance agreed, “Gotta say, finding Shiro was weird. See the two of them in Black was-,” Lance tried to find a word to describe it.

“Confusing?” Keith offered.

“Yeah,” Lance said.

“Lance?” Allura called.

“Yes, Princess?”

“Can you tell the rest of us how you figured out where Shiro was?” Allura gestured to the newer people.

“Sure,” Lance said and launched into how he found little clues. He was getting tired of repeating the story, but Allura had mentioned that when Shiro had first heard it, he was a little out of it.

Allura thanked him and turned to the rest. “I know that for some of you, this has been repeated multiple times,” she faced Lance again, “I’m proud of you, Lance. Not only did you notice this, you acted on it and found us two members.”

Kuron looked at her in awe. 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Thank you.”

“You are dismissed.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More training, Klance fights, Shiro and Lance talk, and platonic cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some of y'all: there is a PANIC ATTACK in this chapter.

Lance seemed to spend most of his quintants in the training room since he took up the mantle of the Red Paladin. Sure, he trained in the past, but he wasn’t as focused. He had increased his training when he had gotten the sword.

So that’s where he headed to when the meeting had ended. Keith was following behind him. Keith let out a small questioning hum when he saw that he and Lance had the same destination.

“I’ve gotten better,” Lance couldn’t help but brag.

“Really?” Keith raised an eyebrow seemingly unimpressed, but his eye betrayed his amusement.

“Of course.”

“Prove it,” Keith challenged. “Fight me.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “What? Why?”

“I just don’t believe you,” Keith said with a careless shrug of his shoulders. He grabbed his blade from its scabbard and it changed to its full length.

Lance grabbed his bayard that he had taken to wearing at all times. His sword materialized then Keith struck.

Lance raised his sword quickly, countering Keith’s move. Lance dropped to roll left and slashed at Keith’s leg. Keith moved back to avoid it.

Lance stood back up and put space between them. They began to circle each other, looking for an opening. Lance saw one, but it would leave him open to an attack. But if he had… It could work.

Lance went left and at the last moment, when Keith had reacted, he twisted to the right, his blade by Keith’s neck.

“I win,” Lance smirked.

Keith rose an eyebrow. What happened next was too quick to comprehend. It ended up with Lance on his back, Keith’s smaller blade pressed against his neck, and Keith now with a smug look, legs on either side of Lance’s torso. Lance felt a flash of arousal.

“No,” Keith said with a slow smirk, hooded eyes, and low voice. “I win.”

Keith stood up and left Lance on the floor, questioning his feelings.

“So, how are things with Lotor?” Keith asked as if he hadn’t just been straddling Lance.

Lance sat up quickly, startling Keith. “I don’t like him.”

“Why?”

“He’s getting close to Allura and I don’t like it,” Lance said.

Keith was silent for a moment. “Is it wrong for him too?”

“Yes!” Lance exclaimed. “I feel as if he is planning something.”

“He works for the Blade,” Keith reminded him.

“But still! He’s getting  _ way _ too close to her,” Lance complained.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Why are you so worried?”

Lance gave him a look. “Listen, I’m all for the redemption stuff, but something about Lotor rubs me the wrong way.”

“Sure,” Keith said. “That’s what it is.”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is it then?”

“Nothing.” Keith left the room, leaving Lance confused.

“What did I do?” He asked the empty room.   
  


Lance had left the training room to go to what he called the Strategy Room. It was an ultra-realistic version of a war room. Lance sat on the couch and pulled up the latest battle. He did this after everyone; look over the latest fight and finding out what went wrong to make sure that it wouldn’t happen again.

Sometime later, the door opened and in walked a tired looking Shiro.

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance greeted.

Shiro looked surprised to see him and said, “Uh, hey,” before he sat on the other side of the couch. 

“How did you find this room?” Shiro asked.

“I’d found it after I had an argument with Kuron and went roaming,” Lance answered.

Shiro nodded and stayed silent.

“So,” Lance says, “what’s keeping you up tonight?”

“Why are you awake?” Shiro retorts. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Same here,” Lance said, crossing his arms. “Hey, can you help me find what went wrong with the strategy?”

Shiro looked thankful and they talked about different strategies they had learned in the Garrison. 

 

When they had finished their discussion Lance leaned back on the couch, closing the plan. “I’ve taken to studying when I can’t sleep. I can still see it when Voltron was rendered useless with the dense gravity. It’s either this, reading in the library, or training,” Lance admits.

“I had a nightmare,” was all Shiro said.

“You wanna talk?” Lance asked.

Shiro shook his head. “No, thanks.”

“I understand,” Lance said.

“Do you know that Iverson’s left eye is permanently closed from now on?” Lance asked, changing the subject.

“No,” Shiro said, eyes widening slightly. “How did it happen?”

“Well,” Lance started, “there was a rumor that went around that Keith had done it.”

Shiro scoffed. “Of course, Keith would do that.”

Lance smiled. It was good to see Shiro a little happy. He proceeded to tell Shiro stories about what had happened after he was abducted.

“Wait,” Shiro stopped him. “Are you telling me that Keith was  _ kicked out of the Garrison?” _

Lance was wary of Shiro’s angry dad tone. “Woah, slow down there,” he said. “After you were abducted, Iverson became a mega-douche. Keith probably said something wrong and was booted out.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Lance, this is Keith we’re talking about, he was most likely kicked out for punching Iverson.”

“That may have been when Keith left,” Lance informed.

“Then that’s what he was kicked out for.”

Lance had to agree with Shiro. He continued with the anecdotes. 

 

Later, Shiro had fallen asleep.

Lance poked him awake. “Wake up, Shiro. We need to take you to bed.”

Shiro groaned but stood. He stumbled to the left and Lance grabbed him. Lance took Shiro’s arm and put it over his shoulders.

The way to Shiro’s room took longer than usual because of the sleepy walk Shiro had. They had finally reached the room and Shiro was laying in his bed.

Lance had helped him get ready to sleep. He helped Shiro with changing, taking his prosthetic off, and laying down properly.

“Sometimes it’s like I still there,” Shiro said so softly that Lance wasn’t sure he heard correctly.

“I can still see myself in the arena; killing and hurting those people. I can still feel what the Druids did, how it felt to win.” Shiro started to have labored breathing. Panic attack, Lance identified.

“Okay,” Lance said, trying to calm him down. “I need you to list five things you see.”

Shiro made a confused noise through his breathing. 

“Just do it please,” Lance begged.

“You, the blanket, the blue light, my shoes,” Shiro looked for something else. “Dark.”

“Four things you are touching or feeling.”

“You leg against mine, my clothes, the mattress, my head pounding.”

“Three things you hear.”

“Our breathing, the hum of the castle, my heartbeat.”

Two things you smell.”

“Your cologne and the staleness of the room.”

“And finally, what is one thing that you taste.”

“What Hunk made for dinner.” Shiro had calmed down effectively.

“Can I touch you?” Lance asked.

“I don’t think I can handle that,” Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance said.

“How did you know what to do? And why do you ask to touch me?”

Lance shifted. “My sister, Hunk, and I have had our fair share of panic or anxiety attacks. I ask to touch you because my brother went into the army and came back with PTSD. We learned pretty quickly that he would have flashbacks sometimes. My family has always asked to touch him from that point on.”

“Can you-” Shiro broke off.

“Yeah,” Lance answered, knowing what Shrio was going to ask. “Above or under the covers?”

“Under.”

Lance settled under the covers. “Anything else?”

“Can I- Can I lay on you?” Lance hated the small voice Shiro had adopted.

“Of course, anything you need,” Lance said.

Shiro shuffled closer to Lance, laying his head on Lance’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you,” Shiro said.

“No problem.” 

Shiro was out like a light, Lance not too far behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is embarrassed, Hunk and Pidge make the wrong assumptions, a rebel is visiting, and Lance studies

It’s understandable that Shiro was embarrassed when he and Lance woke up. Shiro was a stuttering mess.

“Hey,” Lance said to get his attention. “It was the least I could do. Like I said, you can come to me for anything.”

Shiro nodded. “ I’m going to get ready now.”

“See you at breakfast,” Lance said and left Shiro’s room.

Lance made his way back to his room to get ready himself. On the way, he ran into Hunk and Pidge.

“Morning,” He greeted them.

“Morning,” they parroted.

“Where were you?” Pidge asked. “We checked your room and you weren’t there.”

They walked to Lance’s room. “I was helping Shiro last night.”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other then back to Lance.

Lance instantly knew what they thought. “Not in that way,” Lance defended himself. “Maybe in the Garrison, but not with Shiro.”

Hunk put his hands up. “Hey, we’re just looking at the facts. All signs pointed to you sleeping with Shiro.”

“Besides,” Pidge butted in, “you did help some of those guys figure out that they were not too entirely straight.”

Lance rolled his eyes and walked into his room to change. “I mean, Shiro is hot and all, but it would be weird. Yeah, maybe if the circumstances were different, but nah.”

Pidge’s eyebrows wiggled. “Yeah, you have your eye on someone else, don’t you?”

“And who would that be?” Lance asked sarcastically.

“Keith,” Hunk and Pidge chorused.

“What, no,” Lance sighed, defeated and turned to them. “How do you know?”

“Lance,” Hunk spoke gently, “you aren’t that subtle.”

Lance groaned.

“But, Keith doesn’t know,” Pidge affirmed.

“Thank God,” Lance said.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Pidge asked.

“Do you know how awkward it would be to be rejected by Keith and be in the same vicinity as him?” Lance asked, sitting on his bed.

“I’m pretty sure that Keith has some form of attraction to you,” Hunk said.

“I don’t believe you,” Lance retorted.

“Then believe me,” a new voice said.

Lance jumped and looked at the door where Krolia stood. “What?”

“When Keith was telling me about your team, he talked about the Blue-now-Red-Paladin, Lance, the most,” she said, crossing her arms.

Lance blinked. “He did?”

“Yes.”

“I will need to process this later,” Lance informed. Hunk and Pidge laughed.

“Let’s go to breakfast,” Hunk said, “I tried something out and I hoped that it worked.

 

“Pancakes?” Lance and Pidge shouted when they saw them on the table. Keith, Kuron, Shiro, Allura, and Coran all had a plate and were sitting at the table.

Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Krolia sat down and grabbed a few pancakes.

“We’ll be having a rebel come by today,” Allura announced.

“Is it him?” Pidge asked, leaning on the edge of her chair.

“Yes, Pidge,” Allura answered, a fond smile on her face.

“Yay!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Who is it?” Shiro asked.

“No sir,” Lance said, wiggling a finger at him. “It is a surprise.”

The rest of the table started their own conversations.

Lance scooted closer to Shiro. “How ya feeling?”

“I’m better. Still tired, but, again thank you for what you did,” Shiro said.

“Just remember my promise,” Lance teased.

“I do.”

Lance finished his last bites of the pancakes. “I’m heading off, see you when Rebel gets here.”

 

This library was vast in its size. It probably had to do with the fact that it was a royal library. If he to compare it to one from Earth it would be the Library of Alexandria. It was filled with many books of different languages and subjects. He picked up the Galra and Altean language books.

He spent vargas reading the books to translate on his own. He had learned Altean first with the simulation that Coran had pointed him to. It was easy to translate the Galra book to understand it.

The words started to swim. Learning languages was hard. He set the book down to rub at his temples.

The doors banged open and Pidge ran in. “He’s here!”

Lance got up, put his books up, and followed as Pidge ran out of the room. The hangar doors were open and Lance could see the rebel ship landing. Everyone, but Shiro, Hunk, and Lotor, was here.

Matt descended the ramp. “Did you miss me?”

Pidge groaned. “Now I don’t,” she said as she hugged him “Did you really had to quote Moriarty?” 

“Of course, dear sister.” Matt hugged her back before he turned to Lance. “Hey, dude.”   


Lance pulled Matt in for a quick hug. “How’s it with the rebels, Rebel?”

“Like it always is,” Matt said. Matt went to Kuron.

Kuron stepped back. “There’s someone you should see first.”

Matt’s face was confused with a little hurt mixed in.

At that moment, Hunk came in, dragging Shiro by the arm. “You’ll love this,” he was saying.

Shiro looked up and locked eyes with Matt. “No.”

Matt stared between Kuron and Shiro. “Did one of my fantasies come true?” He asked himself.

“Gross, Matt, I didn’t need to see that,” Pidge complained.

Shiro and Kuron were blushing.

“Someone want to explain?” Matt asked.

“Not it!” Lance claimed. “I have told that story too many times.”

Pidge sighed. “Clones are real. Kuron over there was made to destroy Voltron from the inside, but he chose to help us instead. Lance and him went to save Shiro and now we have a one set of twins.”

“So, clones. Who knew?” Matt said. 

“Exactly what I said,” Lance added.

“Wait, one set of twins?” Matt hooked on that.

“I have more family than I thought,” Keith explained. “I found my mother and she told me that I am twins with Axca.”

“Lotor’s general?”

“Yes,” Keith said.

“Interesting.” Matt turned to Shiro. “I’ve missed you.”

Lance took the time to take everyone out of the room. The last thing he saw was Shiro sagging into Matt’s arms. “Thank Lance you’re okay,” Matt said as the door closed.   
  


Lance pulled Kuron to the side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, totally.” Kuron lied.

Lance did the face his mom made when he knew he was lying.

Kuron crumpled like paper. “I just feel out of place.”

“No you aren’t,” Lance said.

“Yes, I am. I don’t have a place on this team,” Kuron looked at him. “I am quite  _ literally _ Shiro, just with a few changes. I know everyone, but they don’t know me.”

“Sure they don’t know you, but you are different from Shiro,” Lance reassured. “You may look the same and have the same memories, but your actions and everything else is different.”

“I was  _ made _ to take Voltron down, Lance. That’s not good,” Kuron stressed. “I have to leave to keep you all safe.”

Lance squared his shoulders. “You are not going anywhere, okay. We are going to help you with your purpose. We have quite a few smart people on this team.”

Kuron looked down. “Thank you.”

“Lance?” Coran asked with a quick side glance at Kuron.

“Yes?” Lance tilted his head.

“I need your help.” Lance followed the man to the Cryopod room.

He proceeded to go to the cleaning closet when Coran stopped him. “We aren’t cleaning the pods today, my boy.”

“Then what are we doing?” Lance asked.

“I was looking at Kuron’s blood and noticed something… Interesting,” Coran said, pulling up a file on his holopad. He turned the screen to Lance.

“Kuron’s blood has an interesting makeup,” Coran pointed to a series of symbols that Lance got the gist of. “Kuron seems to not have the same exact genetic makeup as Shiro.”

“What does it mean then?” Lance asked. 

“Well, it means that, genetically speaking, Kuron is more likely to be Shiro’s son than his brother.” Coran pressed his lips together.

“You mean that Kuron has two sets of DNA and not one?” Lance was not liking how this was going. “Is he really a clone?”

“By the data I’ve collected, it seems that he is not a clone,” Coran said, flicking through the multiple samples. 

Lance shifted closer to the screen. “Then who is his biological mother, is it someone we know?”

“I’ve tried to input his DNA against the database and there is no result. His maternal match may be in the paper archives of the Altean database.” Coran tapped on the holopad a few times to pull up the test.

“Wait,” Lance said, “Altean?”

Coran looked up. “Ah, yes. Did I not say that Kuron has Altean blood?”

“No, you didn’t. So, Kuron is part Altean?” Lance put his hands on his head.

“Yes, his structure has that of Human and Altean.”

Lance sat down. “Kuron is actually Shiro’s son and not his twin brother. How are we going to tell them?”

“I don’t know, but I think that we should figure out Kuron’s mother before we tell them,” Coran suggested.

“Yeah, that would be better,” Lance amended. “Where is the paper archives?”

“In the Science sector. The DNA is of every Altean before we figured out how to catalog it,” Coran warned.

“So I’ll be searching for a while then?” Lance hoped not.

“I will be helping you, but yes it will take a while,” Coran said. “It should only take a few quintants since we’ll be scanning them to put the profiles on file.”

“That’s good,” Lance stood, “Let’s get down to the library and get a head start.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DNA research, Keith and Lance talks, talk of lion switch, and Kuron's mother

Coran and Lance had gone to the Science sector to collect the boxes upon boxes of DNA profiles. 

Once Lance saw the rows of boxes he said, “ _ yll _ _. _ ”

Coran gave him a disappointed look. “What?” Lance defended himself.

“Let’ just start,” Coran said, grabbing two boxes. Lance followed his example.

For many vargas, Lance and Coran scanned profile after profile. Strands of DNA swam around his head, and Lance remembered the Galran doing the same to him only that morning.

“We should take a break, my boy,” Coran said after the three hundred seventy-fifth person.

“Okay,” Lance said. He pulled closed out the database on his holopad and looked at the time. “It's been seven vargas since we started, maybe we should cross-reference what we have to make sure we haven’t already found the match.”

“Good thinking.” Coran started to run Kuron’s DNA. The screen flashed red. “No luck.”

“ _ Mahr _ ,” Lance said, gaining another look from Coran. “We should continue this tomorrow.”

“I have to agree with you.” Coran stood, stretching his muscles. “I have other things I need to do.”

Lance stood as well. “Okay, I’ll be in the training room if you need me.”  
  


Level eighteen of the range training was almost too easy. At least it would be if Lance wasn’t so distracted. He had his blaster equipped, shooting at the spheres as they passed. Many of his shots hit their target and the others flat out missed.

One thing that was on his mind was the inevitable pilot situation. Lance didn’t know what was going to happen now that Shiro and Keith were back. Eight pilots, five lions. There was most likely to be lion switching now that Allura had to study Altean alchemy. Maybe he would go back to Blue, Keith back to Red, Shiro to Black. Only, that left Kuron out.

Without noticing it, two vargas had passed. Lance called for the training sequence to end when his holopad chimed to let him know it was time for dinner. Lance set out to the kitchen.

He walked to the table, ready to sit down when Pidge spoke up. 

“You know there is a such thing as showers,” she teased.

Lance gasped in mock offense, hand on his chest. “Fine, I shall go to my room and eat this wonderful meal.”

Lance grabbed a plate and left for his room. He sat on his bed, eating in slow bites as he thumbed through an Altean book he had found.

Once he was done eating, he went back to the training room. He still had some vargas to burn.

Three Vargas into training, the door opened and Keith walked it. “Shouldn't you be asleep?” Keith asked as soon as he saw Lance.

“Eh,” Lance said, ignoring the question. “Whatcha doing?”

Keith pulled his blade out of the scabbard, flipping his blade a few times. “I need to let some steam off.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, sure. Why are you really here?”

“You're right,” Keith sighed, “I don't know how to feel.”

Lance put his bayard up. “About what?”

“Everything,” Keith answered with a frustrated wave of his arms.

Lance crossed his arms. “Oh, yeah, everything explains it all.”

Keith glared at him. “I just don't know how to express it. “

“Then just talk, no need to make sense,” Lance said.

“It's about Krolia, Axca, and Shiro/Kuron,” Keith admitted. “I met my mother in the middle of a mission, almost died  _ again _ , then said mother decides to drop another bomb on me about having a twin sister, and now Shiro wasn't Shiro, but a clone.”

Lance sat next to where Keith had slid down the wall. “You probably feel mad, relieved, sad, and troubled.”

Keith’s head was on his knees. “How did you know,” came the muffled reply.

Lance shrugs. “Just a guess.”

“What do I do?” Keith’s small voice tugged at Lance. 

“Try talking to her,” Lance offered. “She may have a good reason that she left.”

“I know that she does, but what if-” Keith starts to say, only for Lance to cut him off.

“Keith, she didn’t leave you on purpose,” Lance said. 

Keith turned his head to Lance. “Are you sure?”

The small voice was killing him. Lance put an arm across Keith’s shoulder. “One hundred percent.”

Keith leaned into Lance. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”  
  


A varga later, Keith had left the training room. Lance shortly followed. He went to the library to try and resume the DNA searching. He couldn’t sleep that night.

Something was bugging him deeply. It was almost too easy to save Shiro. Sure, Lance and Kuron were injured, but it didn’t ring right with him.

Lance focused back on the task. Comparing Altean DNA was a little different than a human's. They had twelve nitrogenous bases. It made it longer to match up each sample. What a nice distraction.

He lost track of time. Sample after sample. Vargas passed. His head started to bob.

“Lance?”

Lance’s head jerked up from the table. He snapped his gaze to the entrance where Hunk stood.

“Yeah?” Lance winced at how scratchy his voice was.

Hunk’s gazed at him with concern. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long,” Lance lied. “I woke early and made it down here. Must have fallen asleep.” He stood, stretching. His muscles screamed in protest.

“Breakfast is ready,” Hunk informed him.

“Thanks for letting me know, man,” Lance said. “I'll be down after I clean up a bit.”

Hunk smiled. “Okay, see you then.”

Lance returned the smile as Hunk left. It dropped when he could no longer hear his footsteps. He turned to the table and reorganized the papers. Once he finished, he went to the dining room.

The team all sat around the table, plates already having food on them. Lance sat next to Keith. 

“Morning,” he greeted them.

He got different replies ranging from the bright “good morning” to grunts. He put food on his plate and dug in.

At the head of the table, Allura stood up and cleared her throat. “Paladins, and guests,” she started, “We need to discuss the future of Voltron.” This is what Lance had been dreading. 

The team began to mutter. “I shall not be piloting the Blue Lion anymore to move on the discovering of Altean alchemy. There is also the matter of who is to look the Black Lion,” she continued, causing more mutters to rise.

“Not us,” Shiro and Kuron both said. The table turned to them. Lance wondered if they had talked about it recently.

Allura bowed her head in acknowledgment. “I had figured as much. That would mean that we need to find a new Black and Blue Paladin.” 

“Another lion switch?” Keith asked.

“I'm afraid so,” Allura said. “Would you consi-”

“No,” Keith cut in.

“Very well. We have three possible candidates, if they are willing,” she replied. “Matt, Krolia, and Coran.”

Their eyes widened. Coran spoke first. “No thank you, Princess. I'm am fine in the castle.”

Krolia looked at Allura. “I have to agree with him. I wish to stay here.”

Matt shrugged. “I'll do it.”

Allura smiled. “I appreciate your honesty. It seems as if we are short a Paladin.”

“I can go back to Blue,” Lance spoke up. “Keith can pilot Red again.”

Keith turned to him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it's not like our placement was permanent,” Lance said.

“After lunch, we shall test the bonds and see if this arrangement would work.”

Another thing for Lance to dread.   
  


After breakfast, Coran pulled Lance to the library to continue their search on Kuron’s mother. 

Coran had taken one look at the database and asked Lance if he had done more work. Lance rubbed the back of his neck and gave the same excuse he gave to Hunk. Coran just gave him another look before he started to go through more DNA.

Lance let out a breath of relief since Coran obviously didn’t believe him, but didn’t push it. He also went back to the research. After many samples, Lance found a close familial match.

“Corna, I think I found one of Kuron’s family members,” Lance informed. “Sample ALB-3386943, First name Corenal.”

Coran stood behind him and looked over his shoulder. “It seems like you did. Let me look into her and see if her family is already in the database.”

A few doboshes later, Coran tilted his holopad to Lance, worry on his face. “Here they are; Corenal’s two sisters, Mazien and Honerva.” 

“Let’s run them against Kuron’s DNA and see what happens,” Lance said, not mentioning Coran’s worry.

Ticks passed with no answer from Coran. Lance was turning to his when he saw the holopad crash to the floor. “Whoa,” Lance said. “What’s wrong?”

“Honerva is a positive match,” Coran said with a grave tone.

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“It’s Haggar. Haggar is Kuron’s mother,” Coran took a deep breath. 

Lance blinked in shock. “Did not see that. I’m not that shocked to be surprised.”

“Haggar is also Lotor’s mother.”

Lance dropped his head on the table. “He’s related to Lotor?”

“Apparently,” Coran responded. 

“How are we going to tell him?” Lance stressed.

“Maybe privately, so to not cause any unnecessary panic.” Coran stroked his mustache.

“It would be best.”

“What are you to do about the lion switch?” Coran suddenly changed the subject, which Lance was a bit relieved and a bit anxious about.

“Well, I’m to go back to Blue, Keith to Red, and Matt to Black,” Lance says. “That is if it goes to plan.”

“Well, you never know what the lions would say, who they agree the next leader is,” Coran enigmatically said.

Lance cocked his head. “All the lions choose the Black Paladin?”

“Not exactly,” Coran furrowed his brow. “From what Alfor told me, the lions all are linked, as you know. What had happened with the original Paladins was that they had wanted different lions then what they ended up with. 

“It was a unanimous decision that Alfor was to lead. Zarkon was to go to Red, Trigel to Blue, Blaytz to Green, and Gyrgan to Yellow. It didn’t work. Zarkon went to Black, Alfor to Red, Trigel to Green, Blaytz to Blue, and Gyrgan got Yellow,” Coran said.

“But how?” Lance asked.

“The lions make a bond with each and every Paladin. Their quintessence connected to the Paladin that most matched them. When you arrived, Blue managed to connect to all of the Paladins to have them select their Paladin,” Coran answered.

“So, we have no say in who the next Paladin is?” Lance inquired. This was interesting to learn.

Coran chuckled. “There was an exception with Keith, but essentially, yes.”

Lance considered this. “That put things into perspective.”

“I hope it did,” Coran said with a hum.

“Hey guys, lunch is ready,” Hunk’s voice called over the comm.

“Time to eat,” Lance said, getting up.

“That it is, I just hope my intestinal eel approves the meal.” Lance looked incredulously at Coran’s back, wondering if he heard that right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran  
> Yll- Fuck  
> Mahr- Damn
> 
> For more Galran, got to -- http://voltronrising.tumblr.com/post/152316628505/galran-language-appendix-a-english-to-galran --


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuron gets a new look, the Lions are switched, and bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- PANIC ATTACK

Lunch was a fun affair that held a tense undertone. Lance had a feeling that no one was really looking forward to another lion switch. Lance glanced at Kuron, thinking of the ways he could bring up what he and Coran discovered. Getting a closer look, he noticed that Kuron had new clothes.

“Lookin’ good, Kuron,” Lance said. Kuron wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, as opposed to Shiro’s regular vest and pants.

Kuron smiled. “I decided to change it up.”

“You make it work,” Lance replied. How was he going to tell him?

Soon, everyone finished their breakfast and headed to the hangar. At the moment, Blue, Black, and Red had their shields u. It was as if they knew what needed to be done. Which Lance supposed they did with that bond.

Allura stepped forward, turned around to face the team, and spoke. “Now, Keith, you should probably go first.”

Keith nodded, walking forward to Red. He stopped in front of her and placed his hand on the shield. Her shield went down.

Lance reached for his bayard to hand it back to Keith. “This is yours again.”

“Thanks for taking care of her,” Keith said with a small, fond smile as he took back his bayard. Lance smiled back.

“Matt, you’re up next,” Allura commanded.

Matt shook his whole body and went to Black’s shield. His hand rested on it, but it didn’t budge.

Lance felt something settle in him. His eyes widened as he understood what was about to happen. He looked to Coran to see the knowing gaze resting on him.

Matt made a noise of confusion. “What now?”

“Go to Blue.”

The team turned to Lance. Lance guessed that the others had yet to come to the same conclusion as him.

Matt furrowed his brow but listened to Lance. He repeated the process and Blue’s shield went down. The team made noises of confusion and were staring at Matt and Blue with inquisitive looks. Then they turned to Lance.

“Lance,” Allura said, the gears turning in her head, “please step up to the Black Lion.”

Lance swallowed, going up to Black. “Hey, girl,” he muttered. He felt a presence push against his mind like a cat. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and set his hand on the shield.

Gasps filled the room and the wall against Lance’s hand fell away. He opened his eyes when Black roared. Black had crouched, her jaw open.

Lance stared in awe. He felt himself starting to tremble. He needed to get out of here. Lance bolted.

 

Lance sat on the couch of the Battle/War room. He could feel a panic attack beginning. His breath shortened and became erratic, his vision blurred with tears.

“Hey, hey,” someone said. “Okay, list five things you see, four you can feel, three you hear, two you smell, and one you taste.”

Lance gasped. “I see the blurred table, couch,” he blinked to try and clear his eyes, “my hands, the monitor, your shirt color. I feel panicked, the couch, your breath, and my breathing. I hear your voice, mine, and the hum of the castle."

Lance was calming down by now. “I smell my facial cream and something coral. I can taste what Hunk had made for lunch.”

Shiro came into view. “You okay?”

“I am now, thanks,” Lance said. It's been a while since his last panic attack

“No problem,” Shiro says, “you did the same for me.”

Shiro sat on the other side of the couch. Lance shifted to get more comfortable.

“Come here,” Shiro said, waving from Lance to himself.

Lance didn't question it and settled himself against Shiro, soaking in the comfort he provided. “Why?”

Shiro shrugged. “Maybe Black saw how you became the caretaker of the team and pushed yourself.”

“But she didn't let me pilot her when you were gone,” Lance said.

“Maybe you weren't ready yet,” Shiro offered. “I see a major change in my absence.”

Lance shifted in Shrios’ arms. “Thanks. I’ve always been a busy person since I was born. Mamá had my entire family always cleaning, cooking, or helping around that house in general.”

Shiro squeezed Lance briefly before releasing him. “Black chose you for a reason, maybe you should talk to her.” With those words, Shiro left the room.

Lance stared after him. Within seconds he made up his mind; tonight he was going to see Black.

 

He made it to the hangar later that night, when everyone was asleep. The Black Lion stood tall and proud. When he stepped into the room, she lowered herself with her jaw opened. Lance took a deep breath before he walked in.

For the third time, he sat in Black’s chair. Her chair was so much different than Blue’s or Red’s. He made tiny adjustments to the seat and looked around the cockpit. Black had more space than the other lions he’s been in.

He hesitated to reach the controls. As much as he wanted this, he didn’t know how to react to having it. With doubt, he gripped the controls, Black’s screen lighting up a deep purple.

Lance gasped as he felt the full power of Black brushing against his mind mixed with four others. It took him a tick to realize that it was the other lions he felt. His eyes slid closed as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

“Hey, girl,” Lance began, “sorry for running from you earlier. I just don’t know why you’d have chosen me.”

Lance felt Black rumble. Memories started to flash through his mind of him helping the team. Comforting and helping Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Kuron, Shiro, Coran, and Allura.

Putting their needs before his own. Him studying multiple languages, figuring out the best battle plan, training to better himself.

His eyes began to sting. “Thanks. I may not be the best candidate,” Lance huffed when he felt Black make a noise of protest, “but I’ll do my best.”

 

Lance spent most of the night bonding with Black. It was late when he walked out of her. His steps faltered when he saw a figure standing in the hangar doorway. He realized that it was Keith.

“Hey,” Lance said.

Keith walked farther into the room. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“I really don’t know, to be honest.” Lance sheepishly shrugged while he rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s fair. Especially after today,” Keith said, sitting on one of the storage containers.

Lance went to lean on the opposite container. “Yeah. I still don’t know how to react. Just yesterday, I was the Red Paladin. Last month, I was the Blue Paladin. Now, though, I’m the Black Paladin.”

Keith’s eyes were now downcast. “I’m sorry about that.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Lance assured.

“I left,” Keith stated. It was blunt and to the point.

“So maybe you did,” Lance said, “but it’s all okay. You came back after all.”

Keith smiled. “Yeah, coming back wasn’t a hard decision.”

With a yawn, Lance bid Keith goodnight and went to his room to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looks for the black bayard, and a battle happens

Lance woke up well rested. He momentarily panicked at the new feeling in the back of his head before he realized that it was only Black. He then went on to his morning routine and swung by the kitchen to get a food bar.

After he got his food bar, he made his way to the library to study more of the Galran language. It was easy to understand since the word format was similar to English. While he was there, he brushed up on his Altean.

A while later, he put the books away to go to the training room. Halfway there, he realized that he doesn’t have his bayard. Only for him to remember that he gave it back to Keith. He made his way to the hangar to see if Black had it.

Black greeted him with a push on his mind and Lance chuckled. “You’re more active than Blue or Red.” Black purred in prideful contempt as she knelt to let Lance in.

Lance went up to the console. “Do you happen to know where the black bayard is?”

Flashes of Shiro- no Kuron flew through his mind. “Thanks, girl. See you tonight,” Lance said, leaving Black in the hangar in search of Kuron.

Kuron happened to be in the bridge, talking with Pidge and Matt.

“Hey, guys,” Lance waved.

“Oh, hey Lance,” Pidge said, pushing up her glasses. “What brings you here?”

“I was looking for Kuron here, actually,” Lance informed.

Kuron tilted his head. “Whatcha need?”

“I was wondering where the back bayard is,” Lance said.

Kuron nodded, standing. “Follow me.”

 

Kuron led Lance to his room. “When else got Shiro back, I moved into another room.”

Lance hummed in acknowledgment. “How are things going for you?”

“Things are fine,” Kuron said. “Better than I thought with the whole clone thing.”

Kuron rummaged in an unpacked box. He took out many things. After a few minutes, he let out a noise.

“Here,” Kuron exclaimed with the black bayard in his hand. 

Lance took it when Kuron put it in front of him. “Thanks, man. I don't feel the same without a bayard, ya know?”

Kuron shrugged. “I wouldn't. From mine, and Shiro’s memory at that, we've used our hand.” He put his hand up for emphasis.

Lance thought for a second. “That's right, you or Shiro never used it since Zarkon had it.”

Kuron gave a small smile. Lance decided to bring up how he was created.

“Listen, me and Coran found something,” Lance began. Kuron tilted his head in question. 

“We found that-” Lance was cut off by the castleship’s alarm.

“ _ Yll nand _ ,” he screamed at the noise.

Kuron looked at him in confusion. “ _ Yll nand _ ?”

“Galran for ‘fuck off’,” Lance explained.

“Ah,” Kuron said, “Gotta remember that. Now off you go, team leader.”

 

Lance was in the middle of putting his usual armor on when he realized that Matt didn't have armor. He had quickly stripped his armor off and ran to Matt's room in his underwear.

“Uh,” Matt said, looking at the breathless and mostly unclothed Lance. 

“Here, your’s now,” Lance breathed out before he ran back to Black to put on the Black armor.

He sat down in the pilot chair and put his helmet on. Black started up then took to space.

“What's going on?” Lance asked getting settled.

“There's a planet, Junisar, nearby that needs Voltron’s help,” Allura quickly explained. “There's a Galran fleet that's attacking it.”

Lance hooded to himself. “Okay, okay.  Let go over and assess what needs to be done and go from there,” he told the team.

“Whatever you say,” Matt said. That was going to take some time to get used to.

 

It was a short trip to Junisar. Once they got there, Lance realized that it was a large ship with battle cruisers that seemed to be attacking. 

“This may be a quick battle, but keep your eyes open,” Lance said. 

“Anyone else not used to this?” Hunk asked.

“I don't think anyone is,” Keith mumbled. 

“Pidge, do you think you could cloak yourself and attack the rear?” Lance’s eyes were roaming the scene. 

“Got it, boss,” she said before disappearing from his sight.

“Hunk, can you for the blaster gun and take on the front off the ship?”

“Sure can.” Hunk was off.

“Matt and Keith, think you can keep up with the rest of the battlecruisers with me?” Lance asked.

“Let's do it,” Keith said, shooting off.

“Might as well.” Matt followed the Red Lion.

Lance grinned. “Ready to go girl?”

Black purred and they were off.

 

Lance was pouring orders as the battle progressed and soon it was over. He landed Black then made his way to the Bridge for debriefing. 

Allura stood in the middle of the room. “Excellent work, Lance”

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. “You did great out there.”

Lance smiled. “Thank you, Princess, Shiro.”

“And you didn’t need to for Voltron,” Allura added.

“I figured that we wouldn’t need to,” Lance said, shifting. “It wouldn’t have been possible if we didn’t work together.”

“Well said,” Allura complimented him.

Pidge hopped up next to Lance. “It was amazing! You knew exactly where to go and how to fight against them,” she said.

“Yeah, It was like you could predict their moves,” Keith said, leaning against his seat.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “I’ve been looking at past battles and coming up with different plans and strategies that could have worked in that scenario.”

“That’s awesome!” Hunk beamed. 

“But,” Lance said, “we still need to get used to our new team positions. I propose that the  _ entire _ team shall do a team bonding exercise together.”

Pidge, Keith, and Hunk groaned. Lance rose an eyebrow.

Matt made a noise of confusion. “What’s so bad about a team bonding exercise?”

“It’s a telepathic exercise that shows each other what is in the others mind,” Lance explained. “Only, we aren’t doing that at the moment.”

Now everyone made confused noises. “What do you mean?” Allura asked.

Trying to get Justin Bieber out of his head, Lance said, “We’re going to play some good old party games.”

Pidge shot up. “Really?”

“Yes,” Lance laughed. “Meet in the common room in two vargas.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part game time!

Two vargas later, everyone had showered and got some food in them. Everyone in the Castleship was in the common room. At Lance’s request, the group sat in a circle.

“What are we playing?” Allura asked. Her and Coran were curious about the ‘old party games’.

Lance grinned mischievously and Hunk groaned. “That’s never a good look.”

Keith tilted his head. “What’s it mean?”

“Never have I ever,” Lance proclaimed.

Everyone, excluding Corn and Allura, groaned in protest.

“It’s either this or the telepathic mind-reading machine,” Lance said with a shrug.

“This,” Kuron answered for the team. Nods of agreement went around.

“Now,” Lance said, rubbing his hands together, “for those who forgot, or don’t know,” he nodded to the Alteans, “never have I ever is a game that is usually played with alcohol, which we can’t drink-”

Keith snorted. “Never stopped anyone.”

“As I was saying,” Lance continued with a heatless glare towards Keith, “since we can’t drink alcohol, we will use the ten fingers variation. In this game, you say something that a person could have done. If you have done it, you put a finger down. Then you tell the story behind it. Understood?” Allura and Coran nodded. Everyone put up both hands.

Lance smiled. “Let’s get it started then. Never have I ever taken part of a talent show.”

Matt, Shiro, and Kuron put a finger down.

“Wait,” Pidge said. “Shiro and Kuron should count as one.”

Kuron nodded. “Of course.” he put his hands down.

“Stories!” Lance demanded.

Matt shifted. “I went into a robotics talent show in the seventh grade and got third place.”

Shiro groaned when it was his turn. “The Pre-Garrison academy held one and I was signed up by Keith.”

Keith started to laugh. “I signed him up for dancing.”

“So I had one night to figure out a dance since Keith told me the  _ day before _ ,” Shiro said with a glare at Keith.

“What place did you make?”

Shiro looked prideful. “First.”

“Pidge, your turn to ask,” Lance told her.

Pidge gave a calculating look around the room. “Never have I ever been trapped in an elevator.”

Lance narrowed his eyes as he and Keith put down a finger. “Keith and I got trapped together when we were trying to go to the pool. We had to climb up to get there. Turns out that Altean pools are upside down.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “The towers in there take you to the pool, it changes your gravitational settings to let you swim.”

“Good to know, Pidge choose someone else.”

“Hunk,” she declared.

“Never have I ever thought a cartoon character was hot,” Hunk said with an evil grin directed to Lance.

Pidge, Lance, and Matt put a finger down.

“I was obsessed with Sailor Moon and has a huge crush on Serena,” Matt admitted.

“I thought I loved Danny Fenton as a kid,” Pidge said with a shrugged.

Lance covered his face. “Man, Zuko was, like,  _ damn _ ,” Lance confessed.

“Zuko? From Avatar?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, don’t ask why, just did.” Lance groaned.

“Allura’s turn to ask something,” Hunk announced. 

Allura thought for a moment. “Never have I ever sang on a stage.”

“Is everyone ganging up on me?” Lance asked, putting a finger down. Shiro put one down too.

Shiro went first. “I sang as part of the talent show.”

“I was in a band before I went to the Garrison. We had a couple of albums out before we disbanded,” Lance explained.

“What band?” Pidge asked, pushing her glasses up.

“We called ourselves Make Out Monday.” Lance leaned back on his hands.

“You were part of Make Out Monday?” Keith asked. “Did you use a stage name?”

Lance turned to Keith. “Yeah, you know my band?”

“I had both albums,” Keith admitted with a blush on his face.

Lance felt flustered. “Oh,” he said.

“Matt’s next,” Allura said.

“Never have I ever,” Matt paused to think, “kissed someone of the same sex.”

Lance, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Coran put a finger down.

“Coran?” Allura asked.

Coran blushed. “We were young,” he said.

“Who?” Pidge questions, leaning forward.

Coran whispered something.

“Huh?” Keith asked.

“King Alfor,” Coran admitted.

Allura blinked multiple times. “My father?”

The rest of the room ‘oohed’.

“Yes,” Coran said, not looking at her.

Pidge turned to Shiro. “Who was it?”

Shiro turned red. “I-I,” he stammered. Kuron was beside him, just as red.

Matt grinned and then winked. “Let’s just say that it was more than a kiss.”

“No way,” Lance said, eyes wide in disbelief. “No way in  _ yll _ .” Kuron hummed loudly.

“Ew!” Pidge exclaimed when she got it. “My own brother!”

Keith’s eyes widened as well. “Is that why you were super happy with your crew?”

Shiro and Kuron nodded, looking mortified. “Hunk? You want to go?” Matt was looking at the two in curiosity. Lance did not need that image in his head (kind of).

“Sure,” Hunk shrugged. “Lance helped me figure out if I was gay. Turns out, I’m not.”

Lance swung an arm around him. “Hunk wasn’t my first same-sex kiss.”

“I know who you wanted it to be,” Hunk teased.

Lance shoved him to the side. “Shut up,” he hissed.

“It was in the Garrison, there was this party and we played spin the bottle, a kissing game,” Lance explained. “I was paired with Josh James.”

“Him?” Pidge asked. “That grade A ass?”

“Language,” Shiro reprimanded. “But, seriously, him?” He asked Lance.

“I had no choice,” Lance shrugged. “Keith?”

“Uh, It was before the Garrison. I was probably in my freshmen year of high school. It was with some guy who was questioning his sexuality,” Keith said.

“Coran, your up,” Matt nominated.

“Oh, I’ve got a good one,” Coran said. “Never have I ever wore a disguise.”

Everyone made a noise of protest and put a finger down.

“When I worked for the Rebels, I had to do undercover missions for a time,” Matt explained.

Shiro looked down, not talking so Kuron took over. “We’ve dressed as our mom to get alcohol.” They earned looks of respect.

“What about you guys?” Matt asked.

“Coran took us to a space mall and had us all dress like pirates,” Hunk said.

“It was a hectic trip,” Pidge said. “Lance and I stole money from a fountain to get an Earth video game console and games.”

“I became space Gordon Ramsay,” Hunk added.

“I almost got into a fight with a knife-wielding shop owner,” Keith admitted.

“Why does that not surprise me?” Lance asked with exasperation.

“Keith, my boy,” Coran said. “I believe it is your turn.”

“Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room.”

It was dead silent. Matt, Shiro, Allura, and Lance put a finger down.

No one looked each other in the eye. “I can just say that it was Shiro, and now Kuron,” Matt said shamelessly.

“Same to you,” Kuron replied.

The rest turned to Lance and Allura.

“It was Shiro,” Allura was red in the face,

Lance nodded. “Shiro, Allura, and…” Lance mumbled the last person.

“Who was that?” Pidge asked. She, like everyone else, was leaning forward. 

Lance felt his face burn. “Keith.”

Keith’s eyes went wide. Lance did not look at him at all.

“I think that we are done here,” Shiro said. There were noises of agreements from the group.

Lance was the first to leave. He needed to cool down, so he went to the training room. He didn’t want to think about what he admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with the black bayard, Conversations with Krolia, Lance tells Kuron, and Lance is contacted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The end of this fic. I honestly didn't expect to write past the first chapter. Now this work is the longers I've ever written.
> 
> I may make a sequel. If I do, it'll be a while. On that note, thank you for sticking through with me with this!

Lance looked at the black bayard in his hand. What would it turn into? His blaster? The sword? Sniper? He will it to change. It grew long and thin with blades on either side. He was confused. What was this blade?

“It’s called a swallow."

Lance turned to see Krolia in the room with her blade out, cleaning it. She had a clam, calculating aura about her.

“Huh,” Lance said. “I guess it’s a new weapon to train with.”

Krolia tilted her head in a way that reminded him of Keith. 

“I hold no doubt that you will excel with your new weapon,” she said.

“Thank you.” Lance gave the blade a few swings.

Krolia stood up. “May I?”

Lance handed her the weapon. Krolia moved to the side and twirled it a couple of time. She handed it back. “This weapon gets you closer to the battle. You have to be alert at all times while using it,” she informed. “As you noticed, it is a bit lighter than most weapons.”

“It seems to be,” Lance said. “So, I swing it around?”

Krolia smirked. “Like most swords, yes. Only, with this blade, you don’t have to always see the target.”

Lance pursed his lips. “How?”

“Well,” Krolia started, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side, “if you have enemies attacking from the from and the back, then you could attack those from behind.”

“Makes sense,” Lance said. “I’m going to try it out.” Krolia went back to her seat to spectate.

Lance called for the level one Gladiator. The Gladiator charged, sword raised. Lance brought his new blade up, stopping the attack. The Gladiator swung for his legs, but Lance brought his blade down to block it. He swung the blade upwards, slicing the Gladiator in half.

“Nice work,” Krolia commented. “I would only say that you should train more with the blade.”

“Thanks.” Lance glanced at her.

“You like my son, do you not?”

Lance startled. “Wha-no-I,” He stammered.

Krolia raised a brow. She clearly didn’t believe him.

“Okay,” Lance sighed. “Yeah.”

Krolia hummed. “Why haven’t you done anything yet?”

“I’m pretty sure that it isn’t reciprocated,” Lance said, feeling awkward talking about his crush with his crushes mother.

Krolia must have sensed the awkwardness. “Maybe you should tell him.”

Lance only shrugged.

As if he was summoned, Kuron popped his head in. “Hey, Lance, can I talk to you?”

Lance felt relieved. After a quick look to Krolia, who gave him a knowing quirk of her lips, he left the room.

“Thank you for that,” Lance said when they were far enough. “What’d you want to talk about?”

“Uh, not here,” Kuron answered. He led them to the empty library.

“So,” Kuron said, glancing around nervously, “I have a feeling that Haggar is spying on us.”

“I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong.” Lance shook his head.

“No, you heard right,” Kuron corrected. “ And I think that she’s using me to do it.”

Lance fell into a chair. “That must be why it was too easy to get Shiro back.”

Kuron sat across from him, worry in his face. “I figured that as well. I-I don’t know what to do.”

“We tell the team,” Lance said. He thought for a second. Then something hit him. “I think I know how she’s doing it.”

“How?” Kuron asked. He looked so conflicted.

“I tried to tell you before the battle that me and Coran found out that you have some of Haggar’s DNA in you,” Lance admitted. His head was in his hands.

Kuron looked horrified.” What?”

“And that you are related to Lotor, by extension.”

“I have to leave,” Kuron exclaimed. He got up and started for the door.

“No!” Lance yelled. He lunged to grip Kuron’s wrist. “You are not leaving for something you can’t control. We’ll find a way through this like we did when we found Shiro.”

Kuron’s eyes were downcasted. “I am putting the team in danger by staying here.”

“We _ will _ find a way,” Lance stressed.

Kuron stayed silent and Lance let him walk away with a bad feeling in his gut.  
  


Lance was still in the library vargas later. He couldn’t think of anything else except for his conversation with Kuron. He needed to leave the library.

Lance made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Food may help him have a clear mind. 

The team, minus Kuron and Krolia, were eating.

“What time is it?” Lance asked.

“20 Vargas,” Hunk answered.

“Dinner already?” Lance must have spent longer in the library than he thought. “Where’s Krolia and Kuron?”

“Krolia went on a mission for the Blades,” Keith said.

“I haven’t seen Kuron since before he went in search of you.” Pidge pushed up her glasses.

Something settled deep in his stomach. “I’ll be back,” Lance rushed out before leaving for the hangar.

His fears were confirmed when he saw a missing fighter jet. “No, no, no.”

He ran back to the kitchen. “Kuron left.”

The team made exclamations of shock.

“What do you mean that he left?” Allura asked.

“I mean that he took a fighter jet and left the ship.” Lance ran his hands through his hair. “I shouldn’t have left him walk away.”

“Why?” Shiro asked.

“Because he said that he believed that Haggar was using him to spy on us,” Lance admitted, his stress levels rising a tad. “And then he said that he needed to leave. I told him to stay, but did he listen? No.”

“Haggar was spying on us?” Keith asked, his voice rising.

“Yes.”

“How?” Allura questioned firmly.

Lance started to pace. “I am almost one hundred percent positive that what Coran and I discovered about Kuron was a major part in this.”

“You don't mean,” Coran said. His eyes were wide with shock.

“Oh I do,” Lance rubbed his face. His thoughts began to race. Kuron just up and left, Krolia and Lotor were out of the castleship, and Lance was now the leader who let Kuron leave.

“What did you find?” Shiro asked, his expression stern.

“Kuron isn’t a  _ real _ clone,” Lance began. “He’s Haggar and your’s biological son and he’s Lotor half-brother.”

Shiro slumped in shock. “Kuron’s my son?” Oh no, Lance broke Shiro.

“Haggar and Shiro are Kuron’s parents? That’s messed up,” Pidge exclaimed.

“Trust me, I know,” Lance agreed. 

“You think that since Kuron is Haggar’s son, she was able to somehow establish a connection with him to spy on us?” Allura asked for clarification, rubbing her temple.

“Yes,” Lance stated.

“We need to figure a way to fix this,” she said. “In the meantime, we should search for Kuron and start to find a way to bring the fight to Haggar and stop her.”

Agreements rose. Everyone started to clear the kitchen Lance felt his holopad buzz.

He pulled it out of his pocket to see a message.

**_Unknown_ **

_ We need to speak to the Black Paladin, privately. _

Lance furrowed his brow.

**_Black Paladin_ **

_ Who are you? And why? _

**_Unknown_ **

_ We are allies to the Blade of Marmora. We have information that may be useful. _

**_Black Paladin_ **

_ How can I know to trust you? What kind of information? _

**_Unknown_ **

_ You just have to believe us. We are currently in positions of high power with Haggar.  _

Lance couldn’t believe it. There were people rebelling against Haggar that were with her the most? He needed to find out more

**_Black Paladin_ **

_ When and where are we to meet? _

**_Unknown_ **

_ Owernas in three vargas. _

**_Black Paladin_ **

_ I’ll be there. _

Lance didn’t like this one bit, but some risks were greater than anything. He just needed a way to leave without raising any suspicion. 


End file.
